


Feral Stone

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Illinois and Eric wander through a cavern, in search of old ancient artifacts, but what they find may put them in a little bit of danger.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Illinois slowly strolled through the cavern, causally dodge all of the traps, very calm about the situation, however, Eric who was right behind him, wasn’t calm.

Eric yelped when an arrow shot out from the wall almost hitting him. He whimpered as he quickly caught up with Illinois.

“Try and take it, slow friend.” The Indiana Jones knock off said with a sly voice walking backward as he talked to Eric who was eyeing every part of the room. “Can’t go losing our heads metaphorically.” He paused watching as a pendulum ax swung in between the two causing Eric to yelp. “And physically.” he finished as he continued on, Eric quickly walking past the swinging weapon, keeping close to Illinois.

“M-Maybe th-this was a bad idea,” Eric whispered, holding his handkerchief close. “Wh-What are w-we even l-looking for?”

“Oh, the usual.” Illinois shrugged looking around. “Ancient relics, artifacts, cursed objects-.”

“C-Cursed?” Eric gulped wiping away some sweat from his brow.

Illinois chuckled patting Eric’s back, walking next to him. “It’s okay my boy. It’s only cursed if you let it.” he then winked a wiping sound filling Eric’s ears. “Now let’s mosey on, now remember to look for anything that looks ancient, a tomb, old creates, a secret room.”

Suddenly a skeleton popped out of nowhere and let out a screech, causing Eric to scream, running past it out of fear.

“Wait! Eric!” Illinois called after him, pushing the skeleton down, not noticing it slowly getting up, its eyes glowing red.

Eric ran past every trap, running past arrows blades and fire. He slowly looked behind him, making sure that no one was chasing him when he fell through the ground landing in the dirt and sand with a loud grunt. Dropping his glasses. He hissed rubbing his elbow that was now scraped before reaching around for his glasses. He sighed feeling them in his hands. The timid ego then lifts them to his face blowing the dust off of them and putting them on, jumping back to see a skeleton in front of him, causing him to yelp.

“Oh good!”

Eric jumped looking up to see Illinois standing up above him with a smile.

“You found one.” he grinned as he slid down landing on his feet. He dusts himself off before helping Eric up, helping him dust off as well before noticing the scrape. “Oh, poor thing. Sorry Eric,” he said as he reached into his satchel pulling out a disinfectant wipe and a big bandaid. He opened the wipe and started to clean the wound, causing Eric to hiss. “Almost done.” Illinois smiled as he opened the bandaid and covered the wound. “There, all better.”

“Th-thank you.” Eric smiled before looking past him his smile being replaced with awe. “Whoa.”

Illinois turned around, mimicking Eric’s features upon seeing a room with old markings and drawings of people, the room itself was very ancient. But what caught his eye was that in the middle of it was what looked to be a large glowing red crystal-like stone. He slowly walked up to the monument looking under the crystal to see small viles that contained red liquids that were glowing along with the stone. He picked up one of the bottles looking it over before turning to Eric. “Looks like potions and the same kind too,” he whispered, watching as Eric took it from his hands, noticing that a beam of light from the stone was following the red liquid. “And it seems they are connected to the stone.”

“Wh-what do you th-think it is?” Eric whispered looking at the liquid.

“Only one way to find out,” Illinois whispered grabbing hold of the stone with both hands, lifting it off of the pedestal the beaming lights from the potions still following the stone. He looked it over before flipping it upside down seeing an inscription. “Here let me decipher this.”

Eric gave him a nod, slowly looking around before he froze, seeing a ton glowing red eyes staring at them all of them walking out if the darkness to reveal that they were skeletons, holding swords and shields, all of them coming toward them slowly. “Uh-uh, I-Illy?!”

“This is ancient,” he whispered trying to read it. “But I’m starting to get it.”

“Illy?!”

Illinois froze, reading the words. “… Feral stone?”

“Ill- HMMM!” Eric yelled when one of the skeletons pulled him back, covering his mouth with its boney hands.

Illinois spun around about to reach for his whip but one of them grabbed him by his arm and hoist him up and punched him in the rib, causing him to almost drop the feral stone but one of them caught it and put it back on the pedestal.

The one who caught it growled turning back to Illinois speaking a foreign language before it slowly morphed into English. “You are trespassing, you shawl not be forgiven!” it the push past Illinois and walked over to Eric, who was being held down by two skeletons.

Illinois tried to run at him but was being held back, watching as the skeleton snatched the bottle from Eric, opening the cork. “DON’T HURT HIM!”

“Open his mouth,” it growled, watching as the two forced Eric’s mouth open, who was beginning to whimper. It then poured the contents into his mouth before closing his mouth for him, forcing him to drink the liquid.

The liquid burned his mouth and his throat as it went down, his vision beginning to become hazy as his eyes began to flicker between red and brown.

“LET GO OF HIM!” Illinois snapped, trying to fight back but the skeleton punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

“Throw them in the chamber before that one turns,” it demanded, pointing over to a hole in the all that would be closed off by a rock.

The skeletons did as they were told and threw them in there, quickly closing the exit off. Illinois shook his head as he got up running to the stone door, banging on it, not noticing Eric twitching. “LET US OUT!” He yelled but he didn’t receive an answer. He let out a sigh resting his fist and forehead on the stone, beginning to calm down. “We need to think of a way out of here,” he whispered before walking close to Eric. “You okay boy?”

Illinois froze upon hearing what sounded like struggling, causing him to slowly turn around to see Eric’s back turn to him, his body was twitching, whimpering to himself. Illinois began to worry as he walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Eric?”

Eric suddenly slammed his hand into the wall leaving a crack in the wall. His fingers growing to a point becoming claw-like hands. His whimpers slowly becoming snarls and growls.

“… Eric-?”

Eric suddenly spun around and let out a screech, clawing Illinois right in the chest.

Illinois hissed as he jumped back, staring at Eric in shock and fear. Eric had long claw-like hands that were black at the tips and his veins were dark purple and black. His teeth were now sharp and jagged and his eyes were glowing red. His ears were long and pointed and they were cast down as he growled at him. Eric began to prowl forward his claws out as he growled, baring his teeth at him.

Illinois slowly backed away, flinching when Eric let out a screech still walking forward. “Eric?… Eric, it’s me… Illy… Remember…?” Eric wouldn’t listen as he prowled forward still crouching down.

“Eric? Please.”

Eric didn’t listen as he snarled, running at him with open claws.

“ERIC!”

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Illinois rolled and dodged the feral Eric watching as he ran into the wall, clawing it leaving giant claw marks before glaring back at him. He let out another growl turning to Illinois in anger, beginning to crawl on all fours, prowling toward him.

Illinois backed away, pulling out his whip holding it tightly in his hand. He was gonna hit him with it, be was just gonna spook him to stay back. “Eric, listen to me… You don’t want to do this.”

Eric just screeched trying to run at him but he used his wip hitting the ground next to him, causing him to jump back with a hiss, baring his harm teeth.

“Eric… You don’t want to do this.” he tried to explain, backing up. “Whatever they gave you is making you act like this-.” Illinois dodged him again cracking the wip on the ground again, watching as he circles around him. “Eric, please… I don’t want to hurt you!”

Eric just growled trying to run at him again but was spooked by the wip. He let out a frustrated growl, running over to the wall and bouncing off of it, flying toward Illinois with full speed yanking the wip from his hands and knocking him against the wall.

Illinois hit the wall with his back with a loud grunt enough force caused a rock to fall from the ceiling landing right on his foot snapping his ankle, sending pain up his leg. He tried to pull his leg out from under the rock but it was too heavy but he froze hearing a growl looking up to see Eric holding his wip before he snapped it in half. He then began to walk forward before getting on all fours, a low growl escaping through his teeth, his eyes glowing red.

Illinois tried to back up but was pinned down, watching as he drew near. “E-Eric… Please,” he whispered, holding his injured leg. “You don’t want this… You’re a good kid…”

Eric didn’t listen as he pushed forward clenching and unclenching his jaw. He was within inches from his face looking down at his neck, his mouth a gap as he let out a screech, causing Illinois to flinch, squinting his eyes shut. He went to chomp his neck when he froze, his eyes trailing over to a yellow cloth right next to Illinois… His yellow cloth. His features softened as his growing calmed down, getting Illinois attention.

Illinois opened his eyes noticing the sudden change. He then turned to the side looking at the cloth, an idea striking him as he slowly picked it up holding it out to Eric. “You remember this?” he began with a grin. “You’re handkerchief… You told me your mother gave it to you before she died, something to remember her by… Don’t you remember that?… Telling me?… Eric, it’s me, Illinois… You’re my partner.”

Eric’s features softened as his eyes perked up, his features softening as he looked back at the cloth.

“Come Eric. Please come back. It’s only a curse if you let it be one… I-I don’t want to lose another partner.” Illinois whispered, his eyes becoming glassy as a tear streamed down his cheek.

Eric looked from the cloth to the crying ego, staring at him for a second or two before lunging at him.

Illinois squints his eyes shut, waiting to be torn apart but all he felt was a tight squeeze by trembling arms. He slowly opened one eye then the other, looking down to see Eric hugging him close, sobbing into his shoulder his ears flatten out of sadness. He let out a sigh as he smiled in relief hugging the ego close. “It’s good to have you back Eric.”

They stayed like this for the longest time before Eric slowly pulled away, his face full of pain as tears streamed down from his glowing red eyes. He let out a sniffle, staring at the claw marks on his chest a whine escaping him as he lowered his ears, back away a bit. However, he paused when Illinois rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I’ve been through worse, son,” Illinois said with a chuckle before he hissed in pain, clutching his leg. Eric whined again looking at his leg and back at him in worry. “I-I’m okay Eric… I’m just stuck under-.” he paused when Eric got ahold of the rock and threw it to the side, freeing his leg. He blinked a couple of times, feeling as Eric slowly helped him up. “Good job Eric.” he sighed, limping on one leg looking around the place, finding no way out. “How are we gonna get out of here,” he whispered before turning back to Eric. “And how do we get you back to normal?” he pointed to Eric who tilted his head before snapping his head to the left, letting out a whimper as he backed away his ears flattening. Illinois blinked slowly turning to see a bunch of lizards crawling in through tiny holes. He slowly walked up to them kneeling down, looking the lizards over. One of them slowly backed up from Illinois, its mouth a gap as its eye suddenly began to swell before squirting a red liquid from its eyes getting all over his shirt. He backed away, looking at the red stain finding that it was blood.

Right then and there he released that these spiked reptiles were horned lizards. If they felt threatened, they would shoot blood from the eye sockets at the enemy. He stared at the shirt for the longest time before an idea formed in his head, causing him to smile as he reached into his satchel. “Eric, I think I know how to get us out but it might be gross.” he began as he grabbed two leather costrel out of his satchel dumping the water out and handing one of them to him. “Grab the lizards and when their eyes swell up, make sure the blood lands in here. And don’t worry they’re harmless.”

Eric gave him a nod as he grabbed the bottle crawling on all fours, catching one of them. Illinois did the same, grasping one of the lizards and holding it down watching as its eye started to swell up. He quickly out the tip of the leather bottle next to its eye watching as the blood starts flowing into the bottle after it was done he lets the lizard go and moves to the next one.

After letting go of the last one he looked at the bottle, seeing that it was filled to the brim, causing him to smile. He then turned to Eric who was holding the other bottle in his clawed hands. Illinois grinned taking the bottle from him. “Good job.” he smiled as he began to pour it into his hand rubbing it on his neck and shirt, pouring it on his shoulder. He then turned to a shocked Eric holding out the other bottle. “I know this is gross but rub it on your face and down your neck. Trust me.”

Eric was hesitant before he took the bottle, pouring it into his clawed hands and rubbing it on his chin and down his neck, rubbing it into his hands.

Illinois then poured some blood on the ground before laying down in it looking up at Eric. “How good is your acting?”

Eric paused for a moment, before giving him a shrug lowering his head.

Illinois grinned looking at the ceiling. “I’m sure you’ll be great… Alright… Here’s the plan.”

To be continued


	3. Ending

Warning: blood

Two skeletons guard the stone door, both holding spears, staring ahead when a heart-wrenching scream echoed through the room, causing them to turn to the door. They stared at the stone door for the longest time before hearing footsteps turning to see the leader of the skeletons holding a staff and the feral stone, connecting them together, the stone glowing red. “Open the door.”

They gave him a nod pushing the rock out of the way, to see Illinois laying on the floor, surrounded in blood, Eric standing over him, latched to his neck before his head snapped up, glaring at the skeletons with a scowl, a snarl escaping his lips, blood dripping from his face.

The leader didn’t look fazed as he clutched the spear tightly. “Get the chains,” he demanded, aiming the spear at Eric.

Eric suddenly began to yelp his body beginning to ache as he fell on all fours winning as the skeletons drew near with chains, clamping one around his neck and wrists, pulling him out of the room.

“You two grab the body and dispose of it.” He said looking at two other pointing at Illinois.

After that, two more skeletons ran in as the other two began to pull Eric away, who looked at the body in worry, watching as they picked Illinois up by the arms, dragging him out.

They dragged him out of the room but as soon as they were out, Illinois suddenly sprung up and poked two fingers through one of the skeleton’s eyes and yanked its head off its neck. He then turned to the other and smashed their heads together, watching as they cracked their bodies falling to the ground.

The leader growled pointing to Illinois. “GET HIM!”

Suddenly, three more skeletons came rushing in, sword in hand, heading for a limping Illinois, causing Eric to growl. He snatched both of the chains and yanked them out of the skeletons’ hands beginning to twirl one of them. When one of them tried to grab him he swung the chain at them watching as it broke into scraps of bones. He then turned to the other and pounced on it letting out a screech as he grabbed its spine and yanked it out, its as its glowing red a went dim. He then turned to the three other skeletons growling running at them on all fours.

Illinois limped back, grabbing a sword of the ground holding it up, keeping his sprained ankle off the ground as one of them swung their blade at him, but he blocked it, swiping its leg with his blade causing it to fall, he then chopped its head off. He went to attack the other but it kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground, the skeleton pinning him down. He looked up in fear watching as the skeleton held its sword up, ready to stab it, when Eric pounced on it, pushing it the ground, grabbing its head and slamming it into the ground causing its to break in half. It then turned to the other and ran at it on all fours ramming his head into its chest knocking it down. He snarled as he grabbed a rock and started smashing its head into a thousand pieces.

After that he threw the rock and glared at the leader, growling before running on all fours at him when he aimed the staff at him, the staff causing Eric to yelp in pain falling to the ground, grabbing at his chest whining.

Illinois quickly got up quickly reaching into his satchel finding his spare wip pulling out and limping behind him.

The leader started to walk toward Eric pulling out a dagger clutching it tightly. “I honor your strong will,” he whispered holding up the dagger watching as Eric stared at him in fear. “But that won’t save yo-.” he was interrupted when a wip wrapped around his neck causing him to turn to see Illinois, holding the handle of the wip and yanked it back his head separating from his body.

The head rolled onto the ground the body and staff falling right next to it, freeing Eric from his pain. Illinois limped over to the head, picked it, limping over to a rock and slamming it against it, watching it break into a thousand pieces. He let out a sigh, before turning to Eric who slowly stood up shaking his head. “You okay Eric.”

Eric gave him a grin and a nod before looking at the stone, his ears flattening as he whined.

Illinois took notice to this looking at the staff, before limping over to it picking it up and looking it over. “This must connect to you now,” he whispered before looking at the walls that had paintings and drawings on them. He took a moment looking it over. “From what I could gather, these skeletons… Use to make ordinary people drink these potions to make them what you are now.” he began, pointing to Eric, who just tilted his head. “And they use this stone to control them,” he whispered looking over the stone, pulling it off of the staff. He held it in his hands beginning to think when an idea struck him, causing him to turn to Eric. “I think I know what will get you back.” grinned as he set the stone down on the ground grabbing a big rock holding it up before turning to a shocked Eric. “Let’s hope this works.” he smiled as he slammed the rock onto the stone, the stone breaking, turning to dust.

Illinois limped back watching as a red mist started to float into the air before disappearing. He then heard groaning turning to see Eric holding his head, his body glowing red. The adventurer limped over to him, holding his arms to keep him steady, noticing that his claws were beginning to disappear, causing him to smile. It was working.

After a second or two Eric was back to normal, the curse was lifted. The timid ego shook his head as he opened his now brown eyes, looking at his hands with a smile. “I-I’m back!”

Illinois chuckled patting his back. “Welcome back.”

Eric’s smile fell as he looked at the stone in shock. “B-But… The artifact.” he gasped looking back up at Illinois.

Illinois just smiled looking at the broken stone shrugging. “There will always be more artifacts,” he explained turning back to Eric. “It’s not worth losing your humanity.”

Eric slowly started to smile as he pulled Illinois into a hug, giving him a tight squeeze.

Illinois blinked in surprise before smiling, hugging the boy back. “Yeah you’re a good kid,” he whispered, before pulling away. “Well let’s get you back to your dads and get this leg fixed.”

“O-Okay.” Eric smiled as he held onto Illinois, helping him limp out of the cavern, both heading home.


End file.
